Redseb and Seyram Munzer
Redseb Asakura Munzer (麻仓M ·ルドセブ) and Seyrarm Asakura Munzer (麻仓· M ·セイラーム) are two characters from manga Shaman King. They entered the Shaman Fight with Asakura Mikihisa to avenge the death of his father. History Redseb and Seyrarm Yorkers are two children, sons of Dr. Camel Munzer, creator of the Golem. They lost their mother and father to be killed Seyrarm lost the ability to feel when she who found his body on Christmas Eve. Redseb and team up with Mikihisa Seyrarm Asakura and use the Golem , creation and legacy of his father, as a spirit companion. When they know that the author of the death of father is murdered Chocolove his band and him, but then resurrected, thanks to Saty . In the final round, the team announced Mikihisa Kabbalahers withdraws from the tournament. In Volume 32 Seyrarm Redseb and go to the continent Mu Hao to kill but in the end they are the ones who end up dying, Hao Seyrarm devours the soul and the Golem, who apparently lived inside the soul of the mother of children, freeing Redseb to release the Spirit of Fire to Yoh . Currently the two are alive and have been adopted by Asakura. Appearance Redseb Seyrarm is 8 years and 6 years. Redseb has tousled hair and dark eyes while Seyrarm has long hair with braids and eyes equal to those of his brother. Asakura Munzer Redseb Redseb has short, messy light brown hair and light blue eyes. He dresses very casually; plain t-shirt, jean shorts, wristbands and black running shoes. After starting school in Funbari ga Oka he begins wearing the school uniform, though, like Asakura Yoh he does not wear a tie and unbuttons the shirt revealing his bare upper body. Asakura Munzer Seyram She is a short girl, often seen with a blank stare. Her hair is light brown, long and braided with a necklace-like, black band laying around her head crookedly. She wears a redish, puffy dress with black trimming and black mary-jane shoes. After starting school in Funbari ga Oka she begins wearing the school uniform. Personality Asakura Munzer Redseb He is usually shown energetic and very protective of his sister. Asakura Munzer Seyram Since her father's murder she has lost all emotion. She is usually very quiet, only speaking when using a shaman spell and even surprised her brother when she finally spoke, expaining that she could always talk, but didn't wish to talk with anybody. Later on, when she and her brother attack Hao in the throne room, she finally lets her emotions out and she appears to be very protective of her brother. Trivia *In brief appearances with Seyrarm Redseb and in the anime show two blond children while on the cover of Volume 22 of the manga, Redseb has blue hair and pink Seyrarm has it. *In the first appearance of the two children in the manga have 8 and 6 years and say their father was killed three years before the Shaman Fight.Seyrarm was 3 years old when he found his father's body. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Men Category:Sibling Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Article stubs Category:Characters who don't belong to a team